Secret Door
by Amy Welch
Summary: Isabella Swan es todo lo que juró no ser: la chica bonita, popular y hueca de la preparatoria. Harta del mundo tan frívolo que se ha construido a su alrededor; incluyendo a sus "amigas" y al montón de niñatos tontos que hacen fila detrás de ella, decide alejarse de todo aquello y se fija en Edward Cullen, el chico delgado e insignificante de la clase, sin imaginar lo que pasaría.
1. Perfecto

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia -así como algunos personajes- me pertenece.**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo esta historia, que digamos es un poco diferente a lo que venido escribiendo, así que espero tener suerte con esto.**_

 _ **A leer.**_

Capítulo 1: Perfecto.

–Ya te dije, Bella. Ésa falda se te ve estupenda –Alice junta sus manos bajo su barbilla y sonríe ilusionadamente

Me miro en el espejo y me pongo de perfil, luego de frente. Examino todos mis ángulos– ¿En serio? –me paso la palma por el vientre y sumo el estómago. Hago una mueca.

–Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas dejado –Lauren sigue con la misma cantaleta de la última hora y media.

Ruedo los ojos y Alice hace un gesto de resignación.

–Ya déjala en paz, Laurie –dice– Es su vida.

–Sí, claro, pero ahora he perdido cualquier oportunidad con John.

Levanto una ceja– ¿Quieres explicarme cómo está eso? ¿Qué tiene que ver que yo haya terminado con Mike?

–¡John es su hermano! –Lauren alza las manos al cielo y las deja caer a los costados con un sonido estruendoso– Has dejado todo arruinado y ahora yo no tengo pareja para ir al baile.

La miro a través del espejo mientras sigo arreglándome la falda –que sigue sin convencerme del todo-.

–Lauren, no tiene nada que ver. Tú no le has hecho daño a John, o a Mike. He sido yo y solo yo –apunto.

–Pero es obvio que ahora mismo ambos te odian tanto a ti como a todo tu grupo de amigos.

Doy media vuelta– No me quieras culpar por no ser capaz de conseguirte a alguien más para el baile. Eres patética.

Ella hace un sonido de indignación, toma su bolsa, se pone de pie y se va con pasos firmes y largos de la tienda. Alice tiene la boca abierta.

–¿Qué hiciste? –inquiere.

–¡Oh, Alice, vamos! ¡Todo esto me tiene harta! –corro al vestidor y me despojo de la falda– No puedo seguir haciendo caridad por todos mis "amigos". El año pasado prácticamente me obligaste a ser novia del profesor de Matemáticas para que pudieras pasar la materia.

–Es el precio de la fama, querida amiga –canturrea.

–¡Fama y un carajo! –salgo de la cabina con la ropa ya puesta– Odio ser popular, odio que todo el tiempo todos estén al pendiente de lo que hago o no hago, ¡no puedo subir un jodido kilo sin que Evelyn y su miserable club me estén fastidiando la vida! ¿Y qué me dices de reprobar un examen, o de abandonar el grupo de porristas? No duraría un minuto viva en la escuela.

Alice cruza los brazos– Yo daría todo por tener tu vida, Bella.

Aprieto la boca con furia– ¿En serio? ¡Pues tómala! ¡Ya no la quiero! –Le paso de lado y sigo el mismo camino que tomó Lauren hace un momento.

Cuando estoy dentro del auto me aseguro de que las ventanas estén arriba para apoyar la frente en el volante y comenzar a sollozar. En éste estado, llego a casa.

–Hola, mamá –saludo. Ella está fregando los platos.

–Hola, cariño ¿qué tal la tarde de compras? –se limpia las manos en un trapo y se da la vuelta. Su sonrisa se apaga– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué has estado llorando? –viene a mí y me sujeta las mejillas.

–Oh, mamá… no es nada, sólo… bueno, es que a veces odio ser yo –estoy lloriqueando otra vez. ¡Ugh!

–¿Pero por qué? Tu padre y yo te hemos dado todo, eres la chica más hermosa de todas y tus notas son excelentes. ¿Qué va mal?

–Precisamente eso, mamá –explico– No me gusta el rumbo que ha tomado mi vida. Nunca fue mi intención convertirme en esto.

Mamá pone los ojos en blanco– Ustedes los adolescentes son un enigma. ¿Quién te entiende, Isabella? Antes te quejabas por no tener otros amigos más que tus libros y tu música, y ahora que posees todo eso y más ¡lo odias!

–No ha servido de nada –digo– Igualmente sigo sin amigos. Lo que tengo son aves de carroña a mi alrededor esperando verme caer, y mientras tanto, explotan mi buena voluntad queriendo que salve su trasero todos los días.

Renée pone un dedo delante de ella– Modula tu lenguaje, jovencita. Y escucha bien: Muchas chicas quisieran lo que tú tienes, y no puedes echarte para atrás. No podrías sobrellevar de nuevo toda esa soledad.

Me doy la vuelta y subo las escaleras– ¡Pero si ya estoy sola! ¡Eres igual a todos!

Azoto la puerta de mi habitación cuando estoy dentro. Me tumbo sobre mi abdomen en la cama y busco debajo de ésta mi ejemplar de _El amante de Lady Chatterley._

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo leía de nuevo. Había cambiado mi colección de escritores ingleses de los siglos de antaño por la "magnífica" revista de Anna Wintour y las fotos de Francesco Carrozzini.

–Lo siento –murmuro al vacío.

Doy una vista rápida a la esquina de mi habitación, donde yace arrumbado mi pasado _patético, intelectual y no-popular._

Me pican las puntas de los dedos por colocar la guitarra sobre mi regazo; por presionar algunas teclas graves y dulces en el piano… Por volver a ser YO.

OoO

Al día siguiente, en la escuela; Trevor, algún chico del equipo de fútbol, me bloquea el paso hacia la cafetería.

–Hola preciosa, quería saber si ya tienes pareja para el baile –me guiña un ojo.

Me quedo callada un momento. Alice, Lauren, Jessica y Ángela lo miran despectivamente.

–Ése lugar al lado de Bella ya está ocupado, Trevor. Obviamente ella irá con Mike –responde Ángela.

Niego con la cabeza. Mis queridas y muy arpías amigas habían llegado ésta mañana, frescas y despreocupadas como de costumbre, para hablarme como si nada hubiera pasado ayer. Obviamente, porque Lauren y Alice saben que no es conveniente dejar de hablarme a mí: la chica más "genial" sobre la tierra. ¡Ja!

–No voy a ir con Mike –contradigo– Pero, Trev, creo que no voy a asistir al baile. Lástima, me hubiera encantado ir contigo.

La expresión de Trevor mejora un poco– ¿En serio?

–Puff, claro. Tú eres mucho más atractivo que cualquiera, pero no tengo ganas de ir. ¿Por qué no invitas a Lauren?

Él me sonríe y ahora se enfoca en Lauren, que luce nerviosa.

–Hey, ¿quieres ir? –pregunta él.

Lauren duda un momento– Bien –levanta los hombros.

–Bien –repite Trevor y se va, caminando como por sobre nubes.

–¿Qué fue eso? –pregunta Jessica, confundida.

–Eso –comienza Alice– Fue la Santa Madre Isabella haciendo su labor de caridad del día.

–Nada de eso –me defiendo– En verdad Trevor me parece más guapo que Mike, y _en verdad_ no voy a ir a ese baile.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritan las tres.

–¿Fumaste marihuana mientras te bañabas o qué? –reclama Alice– No puedes no ir. ¡Tienes prácticamente la corona de la reina del otoño en la cabeza! ¡Tú y Mike deben abrir la pista!

Me golpeo la frente con la mano– ¿No entendés o qué? ¡YO-YA-NO-ESTOY-CON-MIKE!

Genial. Ahora el pasillo entero me está viendo. Hay silencio.

Lauren bufa– Joder, amiga. Eres tan terca…

–Puede que ya no estés con Mike –murmura Alice– Pero eso no impide que vayaís juntos al baile. Pueden ser el rey y la reina, bailar un poco, charlar tal vez, y todo eso al mismo tiempo que son amigos.

–Mike no quiere verme, Alice. Me odia, como bien lo dijo Lauren ayer. No se tomó bien las cosas y… bueno, sí, me detesta.

–Puedes ir y arreglar las cosas.

–"Ir y arreglar las cosas" significa volver a hacerme su novia, y ni en un millón de años eso va a pasar.

–¿Pero qué cosa tan grave pudo haber hecho? –pregunta Lauren exasperada.

–No es de tu incumbencia. Ahora, vamos a clase antes de que nos pongan tarea extra de castigo por llegar tarde.

.

.

.

Tamborileo los dedos en la mesa de la cafetería, mientras que mi grupo habitual de "amigos" charla animadamente sobre alguna cosa divertida que hicieron durante el fin de semana.

 _Mi domingo fue genial_ , pienso cuando Emmet cuenta la anécdota de haber montado una ola _grandiosa_ en la playa en La Push éste mismo día.

Ángela me da un codazo y hace un gesto con las cejas para indicarme algo.

–¿Qué? –pregunto aburrida.

–Mike vine para acá –dice entre dientes.

–Ay no –me quejo.

–Hola, bebé –se sienta a mi lado y me da un beso en la mejilla. Me remuevo incómoda a su tacto.

–¿Qué quieres, Mike?

–Oh, pedirte una disculpa.

–¡Qué lástima! No te voy a perdonar nunca –me alejo de él.

Ahora ambos tenemos la mirada atenta de toda la mesa.

–¿Podemos ir a hablar a otro lado? –inquiere Mike.

–No –respondo rotudamente– No hay de qué hablar. Tú y yo terminamos, no tienes mi perdón y, si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que no querías volver a verme.

–Oh, bebé, ese no era yo. No estaba consciente de lo que decía…

–¡No me digas "bebé"! ¡Largo de aquí si no quieres que te dé la cachetada que no pude darte el domingo! –exclamo.

Si hay algo que a Mike le jode, es ser humillado frente a la gente. Es por esto que él se levanta de un salto y me señala con un dedo.

–¡A mí no me hablas así! ¿Qué vas a hacer sin mí, eh? ¿Con quién carajos irás al baile si no es conmigo?

Entorno los ojos– ¿Y es que te piensas que tú eres el único? Oh, cariño. Qué estúpido eres. Hay toda una fila detrás de ti aguardando porque yo chasquee los dedos.

–¿Ah, sí? Pues vamos, hazlo. Quiero ver a la larga fila que dices.

–No lo voy a hacer porque no se me da la gana, y largo de aquí. Me das asco ¡maldito pervertido!

–¡Cierra la boca! –grita– ¡Eres una mojigata!

Le enseño mi dedo de en medio.

Eric toma al idiota frente a mí por los hombros y se lo lleva fuera de mi vista. Todos los estudiantes regresan a sus asuntos, menos los cuervos sentados en mi mesa.

–¿Qué-carajos-pasó? –Emmet se lleva una papa a la boca y se carcajea– Ése no ha sido un lenguaje digno de ti, Bella.

No respondo nada.

–¿Eso quiere decir que vas a ir al baile? –pregunta Ángela.

Me cuesta trabajo decir la respuesta– Sí. Le voy a demostrar a ése maldito rubio quién soy yo.

–¿Y con quién vas a ir? –es el turno de Alice para inquirir– Todos los chicos ya tienen pareja.

–¿Todos? No lo creo –pongo los codos sobre la mesa.

–Claro que sí –Lauren se hace hacia adelante– Trevor, Clark, Eric, Emmet, Evan, Daniel, Peter, Ulises, Andrew, Oliver…,

–Oh –le interrumpo– Hablan de los chicos de "nuestro círculo" –dibujo las comillas en el aire.

–Pues sí, ¿de quién más? –farfulla Alice.

–Hay más chicos ahí fuera, niñas.

–Está bien –dice la duende– ¿A quién te refieres tú, entonces?

Doy una mirada lenta por el lugar, y reparo en la fila para la pizza. Un chico delgado, con jeans gastados y cabello algo largo, captura mi atención. Él luce tan normal y tranquilo que me causa cierta envidia. Recuerdo entonces haberlo visto un par de veces antes en la biblioteca y en clase de Cálculo.

–Él –declaro.

Todos me miran como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

–Me estás jodiendo –ríe Emmet junto con Evan.

–Lo estás haciendo, es un chiste ¿verdad? –pregunta Lauren muy nerviosa.

–¿Y por qué no? –hablo despreocupada.

–Él es muy… puaj… ¿normal? ¿Insignificante? –apunta Alice.

–Pues es justo lo que quiero y lo que necesito –le doy un trago a mi jugo de manzana– Es…, perfecto.

OoO

 _ **Cortito, sí, lo sé… pero pronto estaré subiendo el segundo. Por si iban a preguntar: El género que predominará en la historia será el romance, el drama, el humor, la aventura, un poco de todo… Ustedes me conocen.**_

 _ **Déjenme saber qué les pareció. Espero sus reviews y alerts.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_

 _ **Amy W.**_


	2. NOTA

Vale, sé que os debo una explicación de por qué borré esto y aquí va;

Varios miembros de mi grupo en Facebook lo reportaron y el grupo terminó por ser cerrado, ahora vengo a Fanfiction y me entero de que aquí también reportan mis historias por ser rated MA, que es una clasificación que no se permite aquí en el sitio. Se de algunas lectoras a las que les sucedió esto mismo y como no hicieron nada, Fanfiction les terminó por cerrar las cuentas. Esto es algo que no quería que me pasara, por lo que tuve que tomar la dolorosa decisión de borrar las historias que me habían reportado.

Volveré a subir las historias en Wattapad, que es un sitio que tiene menos censura y menos problemas de esta índole. Algunas historias serán adaptadas y y ya no serán fics Twilight, sino historias independientes. Gracias por su comprensión, y disculpen la molestia.

Dentro de poco estaré de vuelta.

En Wattpad me encuentran con el nombre "AmyWelchAM".

Un beso grande.


End file.
